interLUDE: A Deadpool in a Power Ranger Universe
by THE Xenomorph
Summary: The Sequel to A Deadpool in a Power Ranger's School! Deadpool's back with the Ranger's unfortunately it seems like he's gonna be there a while. Yeah he's gonna mess things up... a lot.


**interLUDE: A Deadpool in A Power Ranger Universe**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**Disclaimer: I own the Scions**

**DigitalMan and K2** **are © My close friend.**

**Everything else is copyrighted to their correct owner.**

**Universe: Might Morphin' Power Rangers Season 2/ Misfit(Spliced-Verse)**

_**Waking up sucks**_

AND I'm back... minus my favorite little yellow boxes of course. I think they're mad at me.

Anyway I was having a great night not more than a few weeks after I got back from that insane alternate reality filled with teenagers that look like adults. See I had found a really nice mall to hang out in and hit on the chicks at the Orange Julius stand. The only problem with my brilliant plan was that there were no chicks on the job. Ever get the feeling fate wants to kick you in the balls?

Well in my case I didn't, but fate did apparently want to play Rochambeau with me. I think I lost cause not long after leaving the mall in a very disappointed state I got shot in the butt with a tranq dart. I looked around to see that crazy Scion in camouflage smiling like a lunatic with a large cannon armed with small darts.

"Hey!" I say before the drugs start to kick in. "I'm supposed to shoot people..." I tumble over. "In the aaaaaaaaasssss..."

The next thing I know I'm on a picnic table and it's bright and sunny out. It actually wasn't too bad, so I decided to lay back on the table and enjoy the birdies twittering... Oh twittering, I gotta remember to contact Fisk about that contract when I get back to a computer. Before I could get up to locate a computer cafe or something like that though a large butt-ugly and familiar face was looking down at me.

"GOLDIE!" I said with a smile before I realized what that meant. "Awwww ****..." Without much warning Goldie plucked me by the neck and started threatening me. I tried talking but he had a tight grip on my throat. So I cut off his arm with my katana.

"AHHHHHH!" The large freak grabbed the oddly bloodless stump, unfortunately for me his hand was still death gripped on my throat and he quickly brought the stump to the arm and they healed back together with no problem. Then he threw me to the ground and I could finally talk.

"Didn't I kill you already?" I asked as I dodged his broadsword attacks. "'Cuz I sorta remember you taking a whole clip to bring down."

"You didn't kill me you insignificant little bug." Goldie shouted in rage, "But your attacks HURT!"

"And you're mad at me because of that?" I laughed. "Don't those Rangers spank you on regular occasions."

"Shut up!" Goldie shouted

"It's Goldar!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Who is that?" A new voice, I look over my shoulder to see the rangers have replaced the yellow and black rangers and even switched their colors around with the Asian looking guy in black and black girl in yellow and for some reason the familiar voice was coming from the ranger in white. I knew this because as soon as they were done talking they morphed.

"I'm ba-a-ack!" I waved to the rangers that would remember me.

"Oh no..." The red ranger, Also a new voice said. "Jason told me about him."

"Trust me he didn't tell you enough..." The Blue Ranger goraned.

"Oh new people!" I jumped with glee as Goldie's sword got a hold of my waist and split me in two. I hate when that happens.

"VICTORY!" Goldie shouted.

The Rangers all turned away in disgust. Can't say I blame them.

"Hey..." I said as I literally pulled myself together. "I like this outfit you snub nosed idiot!" Why do enemies always ruin my favorite outfits. I got to meet Mr. T in this one, he even autographed it! I managed to completely regenerate while Goldie's shocked look kept me entertained.

"B-b-b..." Goldie was blubbering like a child. It was kinda cute, but he ruined my outfit. I let him have a face full of ammo.

"AND STAY DEAD THIS TIME!" I shouted, unfortunately his body just shimmered and he vanished, but not before flipping me the bird. "*******!" I shouted, knowing full well this world censored me. It was then that I noticed the Ranger's standing around me. "Hey you haven't seen some psycho in camo with a huge tranq cannon have you?" I asked.

"What did you do to deserve another trip here?" The White Ranger asked.

"Wish I knew..." I said as I rearmed my uzi.

"Great..." The Pink Ranger said, "Just wonderful."

"Well at least I get to show you that picture of your actor!" I said as I pulled out my PDA which was cut in two. "NOOOOOO!!! MY TETRIS HISCORE! CHIPS CHALLENGE! MY PUPPY DOG WALLPAPERS!"

"Is this normal?" The yellow ranger asked.

"Unfortunately..." The Blue Ranger said.

"Awww, why so down. You're the only one with a positive future out of this whole thing!" I said with a laugh as I discarded my PDA. Goldie was going to pay... I loved my puppy dog wallpapers.

_**88888888888888888888888888888**_

_**AN: He's BAAAAAAACK!**_

_**Deadpool: I already said that. Hey have you seen my little yellow boxes?**_

_**Yeah I think they went that way.**_

_**Deadpool: Thanks! -walks away-**_

_**So easy to manipulate...**_


End file.
